FTZero-Yousei Oniichan!
by AoiKishi
Summary: Fairy Tail Zero. Naruto Version. Naruto terlempar kedimensi lain, bertemu dua gadis manis imut (Mavis dan Zera berumur 6 tahun) yang sekarang dianggapnya sebagai adik. Lalu dengan ditemani Yousei Oniichan, Zera, Kurama dan yang lainya, Mavis memulai lembaran baru petualangan dikedupanya. Terinspirasi setelah baca manga FTZero dan nonton FT 266. Genre: Humor Family Adventure
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter One of **Yousei Oniichan** : This is Peacefull world?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _Hiro Mashima and Ecihiro Oda, ups, I Mean Masashi Kishimoto!_

 _Idea: AoiKishi_

 _Genre: Family, Fantasy, Adventure, Humor, Scifi?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summary: Naruto terlempar kedimensi lain, bertemu dua gadis manis imut (Mavis dan Zera berumur 6 tahun) yang sekarang dianggapnya sebagai adik. Ditemani dengan Yousei Oniichan, Zera, Kurama dan yang lainya, Mavis memulai lembaran baru petualangan dikedupanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cerita dimulai pada tahun x679.

Di era ini, pertikaian antar guild adalah hal biasa. Mereka bertarung dimana-mana demi kekuasaan perdagangan dan untuk menetapkan status sosial mereka.

Lalu, pada suatu hari, Blue Skull Guild menyerang sebuah desa kecil yang berada di Tenroujima Island. Dimana Guild Red Lizard bertempat. Penyebab terjadinya penyerangan itu adalah, karena Guild Blue Skull memang sudah lama mempunyai dendam kepada Guild Red Lizard.

Pada hari itu, semua anggota Guild Red Lizard dan semua warga desa tidak ada yang selamat, semuanya terbunuh ditangan Guild Blue Skull.

Pada hari yang sama, Mavis Vermilion yang masih berumur 6 tahun 'mendapatkan' sekaligus 'kehilangan' teman pertamanya, Zera. Mavis yang sebelumnya berjanji untuk tidak menangis hingga dia bertemu dengan Peri, akhirnya menangis sedih dengan keras.

Karena ayah dan ibunya dulu pernah bercerita bahwa Fairy/Peri, tidak akan menemui orang yang cengeng dan suka menangis. Sekarang, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi, apakah dia masih bisa bertemu dengan peri, atau tidak?

Inilah awal cerita dari Fairy Tail.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Itulah yang seharusya yang terjadi. Tapi, di paralel ini cerita akan sedikit berubah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Huaaa... Zera...! Zera! Zee.. raa! Ja.. jawab aku.. Zee... ra.. Huaaaaaaaaaa...!" tangis nyaring Mavis, seraya masih memegang tubuh teman pertamanya yang masih hangat.

Mavis bingung dan ketakutan, apa yang akan terjadi pada teman pertamanya? Dia tidak tahu sihir, bahkan dia tidak mengetahui cara mengobati seseorang. Selama ini hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk bekerja keras layaknya budak (meskipun dia tidak sadar akan hal itu).

Apa boleh buat, dia hanyalah seorang anak gadis **yatim piatu normal berumur 6 tahun** yang tidak tahu apa-apa selain dongeng yang diceritakan orang tuanya, cara membaca, cara berhitung, dan cara untuk bersih-bersih.

Dia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, juga kehilangan guild (kejam), satu-satunya tempat untuknya bernaung. Dan kini dia akan kehilangan sahabat pertamanya.

"Huaaaa... Zeraaa... Zee.. raa... Hiks.. Huaaa..."

"Hiks... Yousei san (peri), Yo... Yousei san... kumohon... hiks... ka.. kalau kau ada didekat sini... kumohon.. se...selamatkan Zera... Hiks.. kumohon... You sei san..."

Lalu, **entah** itu dikarenakan saat disegel kembali, Otsutsuki Kaguya menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk melemparkan Uzumaki Naruto dengan jurus dimensinya, atau karena Uchiha Sasuke pada saat yang sama menggunakan 'Sharinggan-Rinne'nya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dengan niat hendak menteleportasikanya ketempat lain, atau karena Hatake Kakashi yang kebetulan juga berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto dengan menggunakan 'Kamui' miliknya, atau karena **G.O.D, Otsutsuki Kurama** diparalel lain yang bersin sehingga tidak sengaja membuat kemampuanya [ **CHAIN FATE]** __aktif sesaat, atau karena Author ingin membuat sebuah fic baru. **TIBA-TIBA saja** , Naruto yang masih dalam **Mode Sage Sixth Path Kyuubi** muncul di atas langit, lalu terjatuh tepat didepan Mavis Vermilion. (itu loh, mode sage kyuubi yang dipakai Naruto saat final fight melawan Kaguya)

Dhuarr!

"Kyaa..!" Mavis terpekik kaget, setelah mendapati makhluk berpendar kuning keemasan yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia Peri?

" _Ittaii_ (sakit)..., Ugh... pendaratan yang buruk." Ucap Naruto lalu berusaha duduk dari jatuhnya.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya kembali, seraya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Dia mensummon ratusan kagebunshin untuk melawan Kaguya, lalu ketika dia dan Sasuke berhasil menyentuh tubuh kaguya dan hendak menyegelnya, tiba-tiba saja dirinya hendak disedot jurus dimensi Kaguya, dan pada saat yang sama, Sasuke dan Kakasihi sensei juga mengguanakan Jikukan no Jutsu (Jurus Dimensi) mereka masing-masing dengan tujuan hendak menyelamatkan dirinya. Lalu, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah dia tiba-tiba muncul dilangit. Dan semuanya terjadi tidak lebih dari 2 detik.

'Ugh..! gawat, sepertinya aku terlempar ditempat yang jauh dan berbeda dari Konoha'

Naruto mengetahuinya, karena dari jauh Bunshinnya yang lain melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi ketika Sasuke dan Kakashi menggunakan jurus mereka terhadap tubuh originalnya. Lalu, ketika dirinya muncul dilangit, ingatan bunshin yang didispel/dibatalkan secara paksa muncul dikepalanya.

Hal terpintar (maklumlah..) yang bisa Naruto pikirkan saat ini adalah mendeteksi keadaan sekitar dengan sensoric skill yang didapatnya ketika dalam Mode Sage Kyuubi.

Dirinya mendapati banyak kehidupan hewan disekitarnya dan dua kehidupan manusia didekatnya, meskipun salah satunya mulai redup. Lalu terdapat banyak kehidupan manusia yang jaraknya cukup jauh darinya. (Setelah membunuh seluruh warga desa dan guild juga menjarah desa, Blue Skull kembali kekapal mereka untuk melarikan diri)

"Yo... Yous... sei... san?" terdengar suara manusia didekatnya. Ketika Naruto berpaling, dia mendapati dua tubuh gadis kecil dengan tangan salah satunya memegang tangan gadis lain dengan erat.

"Yosei.. sa.. n, to.. tolong se... selamatkan Ze.. ra..." ucap gadis berambut cream dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

'Uwa..! kenapa ada dua orang anak gadis yang terluka disini?'

Dengan sekejap, Naruto sudah berada disamping kedua anak gadis itu dan memegang tubuh mereka dengan kedua tanganya. Lalu, mengalirkan chakra Sixth Path dan chakra Kurama untuk meregenerasi luka yang mereka dapat.

'Fyuh... untunglah aku sedikit belajar (dipaksa belajar) tentang pertolongan pertama dari Sakura _chan_ dan Tsunade _baachan_. Hmm... gadis berambut merah ini sepertinya keadaanya lebih parah, tulang di kedua kakinya retak, terjadi pendarahan dari dalam, demam cukup tinggi karena syok. Saat ini dia pingsan karena sistem bawah sadar tubuhnya berusaha mengurangi kelelahan mental. Kalau dibiarkan saja, dia akan pingsan selamanya (mati). Well, untunglah ada Kurama dan lainya yang membantu meregenerasi lukanya. Mungkin, dalam dua minggu atau lebih, gadis ini akan bisa berjalan kembali dengan normal' (karena meskipun lukanya sudah sembuh, tulangnya masih baru, jadi perlu diistirahatkan beberapa saat sebelum sembuh total, patah tulang itu tidak semudah luka biasa)

'Sedangkan gadis berambut cream, hanya mengalami luka memar ringan dikepala (Naruto tidak mengetaui itu disebabkan terkena serpihan batu ketika dirinya mendarat) dan terdapat sedikit tanda-tanda kelelahan juga kelaparan. Hmm.. asalkan cukup istirahat dan makan makanan yang sehat, mungkin beberapa hari lagi tubuhnya sudah kembali fit.'

Setelah selesai menyembuhkan luka gadis berambut cream dan meregenerasi tulang gadis berambut merah, Naruto menghilangkan Mode Sage Kyuubi miliknya, lalu dengan mudahnya dia mengangkat dan meletakkan kedua tubuh gadis kecil itu layaknya karung beras dikedua bahunya.

'Hahh... karena saat ini aku ditempat yang berbeda atau bahkan dimensi berbeda gara-gara Sasuke _teme_ , Kakashi _yaro_ , dan Kagura _bitch_ , mungkin aku harus mencari tempat bernaung untuk sementara, dan juga makanan untuk kedua anak gadis ini yang akan kelaparan ketika bangun nanti'

Naruto cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan tinggal didunia ini cukup lama, atau bahkan selamanya. Kalau seandainya benar, memerlukan gabungan tiga jurus dimensi yang aktif secara tidak sengaja (Kakashi dan Sasuke juga terkejut karena tidak menyangka mereka melakukan jurus bersamaan), maka sangat kecil persentase kemungkinan ada yang bisa menolongnya kembali. Selain itu, Kaguya yang menjadi factor ketiga dari jurus dimensi sudah tersegel. Artinya persentase malah semakin kecil. Mungkin sudah mencapai nol/zero.

'Haaahh….. kalau Shikamaru yang berada diposisiku, pasti dia akan mengeluh dan berkata 'memerepotkan'. Tapi…, karena aku bukan Shika, aku harus beradaptasi terhadap dunia baru ini dengan caraku sendiri'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3 bulan kemudian.

Karena desa asal dari dua anak gadis bernama Mavis Vermilion dan Zera Knightwalker itu telah hancur, hanya menyisakan puing-puing kayu yang terbakar, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal disalah satu dari tiga bangunan yang masih utuh di pulau ini. Yaitu gedung kelas dan kantor guru yang saat ini menjadi tempat istirahatnya.

Bangunan lain yang juga masih utuh adalah perpustakaan dan tempat latihan sihir yang semuanya terletak ditengah hutan.

Meskipun matahari sudah terbit, Naruto masih tertidur nyenyak di ranjang gantung disebuah ruangan yang dulunya berfungsi sebagai tempat peristirahatan para guru pengajar sihir. Tidak jauh disampingnya terdapat sebuah ranjang kecil sempit, dimana dua gadis kecil tidur sambil berpelukan dalam satu selimut putih.

Tiga orang manusia yang tersisia dipulau ini telah menggunakan tempat ini untuk istirahat sejak dua bulan tiga minggu yang lalu.

Selama tiga bulan ini hubungan Naruto dan 2 anak gadis kecil itu semakin dekat layaknya saudara kandung. Karena Naruto sebelumnya tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, mungkin dia juga merasa senang karena mendapatkan 2 keluarga sekaligus adik manis polos imut yang baru.

Minggu pertama memang cukup susah dilalui. Meskipun Mavis melewatinya dengan cukup baik. Tapi Zera memerlukan waktu yang lebih untuk menerima keadaan baru dirinya.

Mavis yang polos sangat senang, karena Yousei _Oniichan_ (kakak peri) berkata akan menjadi teman sekaligus keluarga yang akan melindunginya. Mungkin, ini diakibatkan karena dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan hal buruk menimpanya. Dimulai dari ayah dan ibu yang meninggalkanya, dicaci anggota Guild Red Lizard, dan diperlalukan layaknya budak oleh Master Guild.

Tapi, Mavis tidak peduli dengan semua itu, sama halnya dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah pernah dilakukan Zera kepadanya. Karena saat ini dia punya teman dan kakak baru yang bisa dipercayanya.

Sedangkan Zera yang akhirnya menerima keadaanya dengan bantuan Mavis dan Naruto mulai tersenyum. Senyum yang sebenarnya untuk anak umur 6 tahun. Dia sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada Mavis dan berkata menyesal dengan apa yang pernah dilakukanya. Dia melakukan semua itu hanya ikut-ikutan dengan apa yang disuruh dan dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Sebenarnya Zera sendiri sudah lama ingin berteman dengan Mavis yang imut dan pintar, tapi ayahnya melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa Mavis hanyalah anak yang dekil dan centil.

Persahabatan dari dua orang gadis muda pun dimulai. Dengan Oniichan baru dan hari yang baru, kedua gadis kecil pun mulai menjalani kehidupan barunya.

"Howaahhmm..." Zera bangun pertama kali mendapati Mavis yang memeluk dirinya layaknya guling dengan imut.

Mendapati Mavis masih tertidur, Zera menyeringai lebar, lalu menggerakkan kedua tanganya untuk menggelitik Mavis.

"Um? Kyaa! Akha ha ha ha aha! Ze-Zeraa! Geli! Ahaha!" Mavis yang mulanya terpekik dilanjutkan tertawa dengan suara khasnya. Lalu, dengan usaha cukup keras (untuk seorang anak kecil) Mavis akhirnya bisa membalas kelitikan dari Zera!

Dan akhrinya mereka berdua saling adu gelitik, begulung-gulung di ranjang kecil mereka. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh bersamaan kelantai.

Bruk!

"Oi.. oi.. oi.. baru pagi, kalian sudah terlalu bersemangat. Lebih baik kalian bantu Oniichan menyiapkan makanan." Ucap salah satu Klon Naruto yang bertugas untuk jaga malam kali ini. Hal seperti itu selalu dilakukan Naruto untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu, Blue Skull kembali menyerang atau ada orang lain yang berusaha menyerang mereka selagi tidur. Inilah enaknya bisa pakai kage bunshin! Haha.

Dua anak gadis itupun berlari dengan kaki kecil mereka menuju dapur. Keduanya sudah terbiasa membantu klon Naruto memasak menu pagi beberapa minggu ini. Karena mereka adalah dua anak kecil yang hidup di era shir. Jadi, tentu saja mereka tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang bisa membuat klon, memunculkan angin, api, tanah, air, dan petir dari ketiadaan. Malahan, layaknya anak-anak normal, mereka minta diajarkan trik yang mereka anggap sihir itu.

Kali ini menu sarapan adalah roti, ikan bakar, buah segar, dan air kelapa. Sarapan yang unik. Tapi untuk sekarang, hanya ini yang bisa disiapkan Naruto dengan bahan skill memasak yang tidak seberapa. Meskipun sebelumnya Naruto mengambil sisa gandum yang ada dipuing-puing rumah dan beberapa bahan makanan lain seperti telur, daging yang diasinkan, dan lainya. Itu semua sudah habis beberapa hari yang lalu (kecuali gandum, karena masih ada sekitar setengah karung)

Pagi-pagi sekali, Klon bunshin Naruto sudah menangkap beberapa ikan segar di sungai yang ada tepat dibelakang gedung perpustakaan, dan mengumpulkan sedikit buah-buahan untuk mereka bertiga.

Setelah semuanya selesai dimasak, klon Naruto men _dispel_ dirinya sendiri menjadi asap. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto original mulai bangun dan melangkah gontai sambil menguap kearah dapur.

" _Hoahhmm..._ _Ohayou... Hime tachi_ (selamat pagi, wahai para tuan putri)"

"Ohayou 'Naru/Yousei' Oniichan!" ucap Zera dan Mavis serempak, sementara mereka masih berusaha menyiapkan masakan dengan memindahkan beberapa ikan dari panggangan menuju piring diatas meja.

Dan sarapan pagi mereka pun dimulai, dengan sesekali di isi canda tawa tiga orang penghuni dapur ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ne.. Naru oniichan, latihan menarik apa lagi yang akan kami lakukan hari ini?" tanya Zera yang saat ini berjalan mengikuti Naruto, sementara disampingnya Mavis mengambil beberapa daun yang terjatuh ditanah,

"Yousei oniichan, kami sudah bisa menempelkan daun di dahi dan kedua tangan kami! Lihat, lihat!" ucap Mavis dengan girang, memperlihatkan hasil karyanya.

Ini semua tidak sengaja terjadi, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Awalnya rencana Naruto hanya untuk menyembuhkan dua anak gadis itu dengan chakra miliknya yang sudah bercampur aduk dengan semua Jubi didalam tubuhnya. Tapi, ternyata Naruto malah membuat link chakra dari dirinya pada kedua gadis kecil dihadapanya ini.

Tapi, tentu saja hal kecil seperti ini bukan masalah bagi Naruto yang pada dasarnya adalah baterai, ups, maksudnya generator tenaga nuklir yang menghasilkan limpahan charka dengan mudah. Selain itu, dunia ini lebih kaya akan chakra (eternano) yang mengambang bebas diudara. Jadi sangat mudah untuk melakukan refil chakra pada tubuhnya.

"Hmm.. hari ini aku ada kejutan untuk kalian"

"Kejutan?"

"Apa Yousei Oniichan mau menceritakan hal-hal seru lagi?"

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah beberapa kali mengatakan kepada Mavis untuk tidak memangil dirinya dengan sebutan Yousei atau peri. Awalnya Mavis memang berhasil memangggilnya 'Naruto' atau 'Naru Oniichan' beberapa kali, tapi, tidak lama setelahnya secara otomatis/refleks gadis berambut cream itu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yousei'. Sehingga akhrinya Naruto menyerah setelah beberapa kali mengajarkanya. Namanya juga anak kecil, apa boleh buat. Naruto hanya bingung, dari sisi mana, tubuh dan wajah keren miliknya ini memenuhi kategori sebagai peri?

"Um, tidak.. kali ini Oniichan tidak akan memberikan latihan sihir (chakra) maupun cerita pada kalian" karena Naruto belum tahu pasti tentang sihir, meskipun setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Mavis dan Zera, jadi saat ini Naruto menganggap Chakra itu sama dengan Sihir. Toh, dua-duanya bisa digunakan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hebat dan ajaib, bukan? Selain itu, saat ini Naruto masih belajar cara membaca bahasa yang ada didunia ini.

Diwaktu yang sama, 20 klon Naruto belajar menulis dan membaca diperpustakaan, dengan bantuan lembaran kertas yang berisikan huruf-huruf dasar bahasa yang berlaku di benua Fiore ini.

"Karena kejutan yang oniichan letaknya masih cukup jauh, mungkin akan lebih cepat kalau kalian naik kepunggung oniican, kita akan melompat pohon seperti sebelumnya. Siapa yang mau ikut?"

"Aku mau!/Aku ikut!" pekik keduanya.

Mavis dan Zera pun naik kepunggung Naruto dengan hati senang, sementara kedua telapak tangan milik Naruto diletakkan dibelakang untuk pijakan dua anak gadis itu. Lalu, setelah keduanya naik, Naruto pun melesat menuju pantai disebelah selatan pulau Tenroujima dimana hadiah spesial sudah disiapkan. Dan seperti biasa, kedua anak kecil berteriak semangat dekat telinganya, layaknya anak-anak yang naik jet roller coaster.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto bingung, entah kenapa, setelah memperlihatkan hadiah spesial yang disiapkanya untuk kedua adiknya ini. Mavis dan Zera malah menangis. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

Padahal dia sudah susah payah membuat sebuah kapal kecil berbentuk rakit berukuran lebar dua meter dan panjang tiga setengah meter, dengan satu tiang tempat layar yang nanti akan dipasang. Semuanya terbuat dari kayu besar yang dikumpulkan Naruto dari pohon dekat pantai.

"Er.. ke-kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Naruto yang membungkuk dihadapan keduanya, dan mengelus lembut rambut kedua anak gadis itu.

"Hiks.. hiks... A-apa oniichan mau meninggalkan kami?"

'EH?!'

"A-apa Yousei oniichan tidak sayang kami? Hiks..."

"A-apa maksud kalian? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan kalian? Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku sayang kalian berdua"

"La-lalu, kenapa Yousei Oniichan membuat kapal ini? Hiks.. " ucap Mavis sesenggukan, sementara Zera mengangguk, sependapat dengan Mavis.

"Eh? Kalian...? Ahahahaha! Kalian salah sangka. Oniichan tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkan kalian"

"Hiks.. benarkah?" tanya Mavis dengan mata berlinang yang membuat hati siapapun luluh karenanya.

"Tentu saja, orang bodoh mana yang mau meninggalkan dua adik cantik dan manis ini?"

"Oniichan kan memang bodoh, membaca dan menulis saja tidak bisa" ucap Zera disela tangisanya.

"Oi! Itu karena oniichan berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Jadi wajar belum mengetahui huruf yang ada disini" protes Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup kaget pada saat itu, meskipun ucapan mereka sama persis, tapi huruf dan tulisan yang ada sama sekali berbeda dari dunia asalnya! Dia tidak yakin, apakah dia ini beruntung atau tidak.

"Jadi, hiks.. untuk apa kapal ini?" tanya Zera

"Hm? Tentu untuk membawa kalian berdua pergi dari pulau ini."

"Kenapa harus pergi? Bukankan diluar pulau banyak orang-orang jahat. Pulau ini sudah cukup untuk kita tinggal" jawab Mavis

"Ho ho... kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Oniichan akan melindungi kalian, dan menghajar orang-orang jahat yang ada diluar sana. Seperti cerita-cerita yang pernah oniichan ceritakan pada kalian"

"Tapi..."

"Selain itu, apa kalian berdua tidak bosan tinggal dipulau ini? Diluar sana banyak makanan baru, permen baru, kue baru, pakaian indah baru dan mainan baru yang bisa kalian temui"

"Permen? Mainan baru?"

"Kue? Apakah ada buku baru juga?"

"Tentu, diluar sana, terdapat banyak hal-hal yang baru. Kita bertiga bisa berpetualang bersama" senyum Naruto, seraya kembali mengelus kepala dua anak gadis dihadapanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Mavis seketika, menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan panjang miliknya, dan berlari kearah kapal layaknya anak kecil, dia langsung lupa dengan tangis yang dilakukan sebelumnya.

Sementara Naruto sweatrop 'Apakah aku se- _Innouncent_ (polos) ini saat kecil?' batinya.

"Mavis chan, kita tidak akan berangkat sekarang, saat ini aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan kapal ini kepada kalian sebagai hadiah kejutan" senyum Naruto

"Jadi, kapan kita berburu permen baru?" kali ini Zera dengan mata yang dipenuhi bintang berkelip, dengan sisa airmata yang mulai mengering.

'Uwaaa... sorot mata yang menyilaukan!' batin Naruto.

"Ehem, nanti, setelah kita berkemas dan menyiapkan perbekalan" ucapnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mavis, Ayo kita bersiap-siap!"

"Hu-um, aku akan membawa banyak buku!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada pagi itu, dua anak kecil yang tinggal bersama Naruto, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka lari kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan mereka bawa nantinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berdiam didapur, dengan santainya dia memanggang roti, dan membuat sup ikan, ikan panggang, dan mengupas buah-buahan yang akan menjadi makan siang mereka dikapal nanti.

Sebenarnya, jarak Tenroujima dengan pelabuhan Hargeon di fiore tidak terlalu jauh bagi dirinya. Naruto sudah memeriksanya dari langit (Naruto kan bisa melayang dengan bantuan element angin atau dengan Mode Sixth Path Sage Kyuubi). Selain itu, dia sudah melakukan pengintaian/observasi terhadap kota sekitar pelabuhan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan jalur tur/wisata mereka.

Naruto bisa saja mengajak dua anak kecil itu dengan berlari diatas laut, atau terbang diangkasa, tapi apa serunya? Naruto ingin memberikan pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya, hembusan angin, terpaan ombak, pemandaangan ditengah laut, makan siang di atas kapal, dan lainya. Ringkasya Naruto ingin menikmati waktu bersantai bersama dua adiknya. Memberikan mereka pengalaman baru dalam berpetualang. Sebuah pengalaman yang hanya bisa didapatkan didunia yang damai ini.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk sedikit bersantai, sesudah bertahun-tahun dikejar Akatsuki, membunuh banyak orang dalam perang dunia ninja ke-tiga, melawan ninja-ninja monster yang lebih kuat darinya. Yah, bersantai sedikit tidak masalah kan? Lagian tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi didunianya. Mungkin Sasuke atau Kakashi sensei yang akan menjabat Hokage saat ini.

Lagi pula, kali ini dia sudah hampir yakin, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa pergi kembali kedunia asalnya, _Kuchiyose_ (summon familiar) tidak bisa digunakan, dia tidak memiliki jurus dimensi yang bisa digunakan. Yang ada padanya saat ini hanya baju dan celana sobek yang sudah 2 bulan yang lalu digantinya dengan pakaian jubah kimono berwarna hijau tua (mirip pakaian Zoro One Piece ketika bertemu setelah skip 2 tahun), sandal yang hampir lepas yang sudah diganti dengan sepatu kulit. Dan juga ikat kepala lusuh yang saat ini dia ikatkan dipinggangnya. Hanya itu saja, tidak ada scroll, kunai, shuriken, ataupun yang lain. Hahh..~

[Oi, Naruto! Sampai kapan kau mengeluh seperti itu?] ucap Kurama/Kyuubi

'Ah, tidak. Bukan maksudku untuk mengeluh Kurama'

[Ngomong-ngomong, Apa diluar pulau nanti ada monster kuat yang bisa diajak bertanding?] tanya Gyuuki/Hachibi

'Eh? Kenapa kau ingin hal merepotkan seperti itu Gyuuki?'

[Karena kami disini bosan!] lanjut Kurama

[Benar, apa yang dikatakan Kurama nii] jawab Shukaku/Ichibi

'Jadi, Apa kalian lebih senang kalau ada Madara kedua atau Kaguya kedua di dunia ini'

[Hmm.. bukan begitu juga siih. Tapi.. setelah tiga bulan berada ditempat yang sama, dan belum mendeteksi adanya tanda-tanda makhluk yang kuat, kami mulai merasa, waktu yang akan kami habiskan nanti menjadi semakin bosan dan bosan] jawab Kokou/Gobi

'Kalau kalian tidak ingin bosan, kenapa kalian tidak adu tanding saja satu sama lain?'

[Kami sudah terlalu sering melakukanya, tentu saja Kurama nii selalu menang, jumlah ekor yang tidak adil] ucap Matatabi/Nibi

[Benar kata Matatabi] ucap Isobu/Sanbi

'Hmm... ah, benar juga! Kalau kalian memang sudah sebegitu bosanya didalam mind scape dimension milikku, kenapa kalian tidak mencoba bersenang-senang saja diluar sini, sekalian menemani Mavis dan Zera.'

[Oi! Aku tahu rencanamu sejak awal, kau memang ingin membuat kami menjadi baby sitter untuk kedua anak manusia itu kan?] ucap Saiken/Rokubi

'Ahaha.. ketahuan ternyata'

[Heh, tentu saja!] ucap Songokuu/Yonbi

'Aku tidak ingin memaksa kalian loh. Tapi, daripada kalian bosan, mungkin berteman dengan mereka berdua sedikit lebih menyenangkan? Benarkan?'

[[[[[[[[[. . . . . . . .]]]]]]]]] para Biju diam sesaat.

'Bagaimana? Kalian tertarik dengan ideku?'

[Hah... apa boleh buat, mungkin sudah saatnya kami keluar dari Hikikomori kami] ucap Choumei/Nanabi dengan santai.

[[[Aku bukan Hikikomori!]]] ucap Shukaku, Kurama, dan Songokuu bersamaan

[Yare..yare.. Outouto dan Aniki yang mereporkan.] ucap Matatabi.

[Nee chan! Aku tidak sama dengan dua aniki ini!] Shukaku protes, tidak terima disamakan dengan kedua kakaknya

'Hahaha.. kalian akrab seperti biasanya.'

[Diam gaki!] ucap Kurama menggerutu

'Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kusummon kalian bersembilan sekarang'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto kemudian memasuki kamar dimana Zera dan Mavis masih sibuk menjejali koper besar mereka dengan pakaian dan buku.

"Hm.. kalian sudah siap?"

"Uuughh... Sebentar lagi Oniichan..." jawab Zera seraya berusaha menutup koper besar milinya

"Fueh~.. Akhirnya selesei juga..." ucap Mavis seraya bersandar dibelakang koper tertutup yang tentu lebih banyak dijejali buku didalamnya.

"Oh, itu bagus. Kalau begitu, kita akan keluar rumah sekarang. Karena sebelum berangkat, ada hadiah lain yang ingin kakak perkenalkan pada kalian"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Mavis langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Diperkenalkan? Maksudnya?" tanya Mavis, semantara disampingnya akhirnya Zera berhasil menutup kopernya.

"Tentu, mereka adalah teman baru kalian" senyum Naruto.

"Yayyyy..~ teman baruuu!" teriak Mavis seraya menarik tangan Zera dengan paksa menuju keluar rumah.

Sementara Naruto yang saat ini membawa dua keranjang makanan besar disisi kanan kirinya berjalan mendekati koper Zera dan Mavis yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu dengan mudah mengangkatnya dan meletakkan di kedua bahunya. Lalu berjalan menuju luar rumah. Samar-samar dia mendengar teriakan Kurama dan Shukaku dari luar.

'Haha.. sepertinya mereka bisa akrab dengan cepat'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tepat setelah Naruto keluar dari pintu, dia mendapati kedua adik kecilnya berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan Biju. Dengan tanpa takut, Mavis memeluk sangat erat chibi Kurama (rubah berbulu merah keemasan) dan chibi Shukaku (rakun berbulu coklat cream) dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Sementara Zera, mengelus-elus chibi Gyuuki yang berupa binatang yang mirip banteng kecil imut berwarna coklat gelap berekor delapan, sementara ditangan lainya terdapat Saiken yang berbentuk seperti antara Siput dan anjing laut berwarna putih (kali ini tidak mengeluarkan lendir), sementara itu disamping keduanya terdapat Biju lain dengan wujud yang sudah disesuaikan dengan dunia ini _(Semua mirip pokemon)_. Yang melayang diatas Mavis dan Zera adalah Choumei yang memakai rupa mirip kumbang badak bersayap tujuh (enam sayap yang bergerak, satu yang diam), lalu terdapat kura-kura dengan tempurung dengan beberapa tonjolan mencuat, juga terdapat binatang mirip gorila kecil bertanduk dengan empat ekor, lalu terdapat binatang yang mirip kuda bertanduk dengan wajah mirip lumba-lumba berekor lima, dan yang terakhir adalah anak kucing kecil berbulu biru kehitam-hitaman dengan dua warna mata berbeda yang sedang tidur-tiduran melambai-lambaikan dua ekornya dengan malas.

Semua Biju dalam bentuk chibi (mini) mereka, sehingga ukuran 'beragam' mereka tidak lebih besar dari anjing pada normalnya.

"Oniichan! Makasih untuk hadianya!" ucap Mavis yang masih memeluk erat Kurama, dan mengelus-eluskan wajahnya dengan gemes pada Shukaku.

"Sudah-sudah... Mavis chan.. tolong letakkan mereka kebawah. Kalau kau berbuat kasar, nanti mereka bisa mencakarmu"

"Tidak! Aku bukan hanya mencakar, tapi aku juga akan memakan bocah ini kalau dia berani macam-macam denganku!" ucap Kurama dengan lantang. Dan hal ini membuat Mavis dan Zera terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, Mavis membuat peluakannya melemah, sehingga Shukaku bisa melompat turun, dan menjauh dari Mavis.

""Kyaaaaaa! Rubah ini bisa bicara!"" Mavis dan Zera melakukan _Double Hug_ pada Kurama.

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan hal seperti ini padaku." Protes Kurama

"Suaranya imut!" ucap Zera.

"Ekornya juga lembut" ucap Mavis seraya mengelus satu ekor Kurama.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku bocah! Hei! Kau apakan ekorku! Kalian! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku!" ucap/teriak Kurama, sementara Ichibi sampai Hachibi hanya diam menatap Kurama dari jauh dalam kesengsaraanya.

"Oniichan, apa yang lainya bisa berbicara?" tanya Mavis dengan mata berbinar miliknya.

Ketika Naruto hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, dia mendapati beberapa Biju menggeleng-geleng, dan yang lain memberikan death glare padanya (sepertinya berasal dari Matatabi, Choumei, dan Seiken).

"Err... entahlah.. Hahaha.. kenapa tidak coba kalian tanyakan pada mereka?"

Lalu dengan polosnya, kedua anak kecil itu menbawa Kurama (yang masih dalam _double hug_ ) kearah kumpulan Biju yang lainya.

"Apakah kalian bisa berbicara?" Tanya Mavis. Dan jawabanya adalah gelengan dari 8 Biju.

"Hmm.. paling tidak, sepertinya mereka mengerti apa yang kita ucapkan" ucap Zera dengan polosnya, dan diikuti dengan anggukan 8 Biju lainya.

"Itu artinya..." ucap Mavis,

"Rubah ini Spesiall!" sambung Zera seraya mengikuti Mavis untuk memeluk Kurama. Sementara Kurama yang hendak memberontak, tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatanya, ketika empat tangan kecil mengelus-elusnya dibagian perut, ekor, punggung, dan belakang kepalanya.

" **Hinaan macam apa ini!** Ahhh~ nikmatnya~ **Grrrrrr...** Ahhh..~ nyaman..~ **Akan Kubalas kalian berdelapan saat sparring nanti!** Ahh...~ **"** geram Kurama disela-sela tubuhnya merasakan nyaman ketika dielus-elus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah Mavis dan Zera diperkenalkan kesembilan teman baru mereka. Akhirnya perjalan mereka menuju kota pelabuhan terdekat, yaitu Hargeon town dimulai.

Tidak lupa, Naruto menggunakan jurus Dai Kirigure no Jutsu (Jurus Kabut Raksasa) dan Dai Kaze no Tate no Jutsu (Jurus Dinding Angin Raksasa) dengan bantuan Isobu dan Choumei yang duduk di pundak Naruto. Hasil gabungan jurus dua Biju itu adalah sebuah kabut tebal dengan angin deras yang bertiup disekitar pulau (mirip Tornado Wall, Yugi oh), membuat perlindungan alami yang bertujuan mencegah orang-orang mendekati Pulau Tenroujima selama mereka tidak ada.

Dalam perjalanan, sesekali Naruto menggunakan jurus anginya untuk mempercepat laju kapal ketika angin berubah arah. Mereka berdua belas pun makan masakan Naruto untuk makan siang diatas laut. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan bunyi gelombang kecil menghempas kekapal/rakit mereka.

Naruto hanya memperkenalkan nama panggilan 9 Biju. Bukan nama aslinya, karena mereka mengatakan bahwa hanya _host_ mereka saja yang berhak memanggil mereka dengan nama asli.

Jadi, saat ini sembilan _pokemon_ , ups, maksudnya sembilan binatang ini dikenal dua anak gadis itu dengan nama: Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyubi. Nama yang mudah diingat, karena sesuai dengan jumlah ekor mereka.

Naruto memperkenalkan mereka sebagai spirit alam yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Dalam keadaan bahaya, Mavis atau Zera bisa memanggil nama mereka untuk meminta bantuan. Dan Naruto juga menjelaskan bahwa mereka kadang-kadang muncul dan pergi dengan sendirinya, karena mereka sangat sibuk. Tentu ini hanya alasan, karena kadang-kadang rasa malas mengalahkan kebosanan yang dimiliki para Biju. Jadi, ketika mereka malas, maka mereka lebih memilih tinggal di dimensi alam sadar Naruto.

Para chibi Biju bisa langsung muncul disamping Mavis atau Zera kapan saja, karena mereka berdua memiliki link chakra dengan Naruto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Perjalanan dari Tenroujima sampai Hargeon memerlukan waktu sekitar 3 jam, dan akhirnya mereka tiba sebelum sore hari.

"Yayyy...! berlayar dengan kapal ternyata sangat menyenangkan!" Seru Mavis.

"Ugh.. Kuharap diperjalanan pulang nanti kita tidak bertemu cumi-cumi raksasa lagi." Sahut Zera dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Ehh..~ Kenapa Zera? Kan, ada Yousei Oniichan? Kau juga melihatnya kan? Ketika Cumi raksasa itu langsung terpental jauh hanya dengan satu pukulan? Oniichan benar-benar Keren!"

"Yah..., tapi yang hampir ditarik dengan tentakelnya adalah aku, bukan Kau!"

"Haha.. sudah-sudah... yang jelas, itu menjadi pengalaman baru yang seru bukan?" ucap Naruto yang berjalan dibelakang mereka seraya menunduk dan mengusap kedua kepala anak gadis itu.

"Nee, Oniichan, kemana Ichibi dan lainya?" tanya Zera seraya melirik Naruto.

"Oh, mereka pulang ketempat asal mereka. Tenang saja, nanti juga mereka akan kembali"

"Cih, dasar adik-adik tidak berguna, bisa-bisanya mereka meniggalkanku sendirian disini bersama dengan dua orang anak ingusan!" ucap Kurama yang saat ini berada dalam peluakan kedua tangan Mavis.

'Ahaha... maaf Kurama, aku malah memintamu secara khusus untuk menemani mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangan senang dengan keberadaan kalian para Biju' ucap Naruto melalui link mental kepada Kurama (tentu Biju yang lain juga mendengarnya)

[Heh, perasaan manusia yang aneh. Kami para Biju yang seharunya ditakuti seluruh umat manusia, malah disukai anak-anak didunia ini]

'Tapi, bukan pengalam yang buruk bukan? Dunia ini jauh lebih damai dari dunia asal kita. Malahan, sepertinya kau dan Ichibi terlihat sangat senang ketika dielus-elus Mavis?'

[Diam kau Gaki!]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

End or To be Countinued?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dengan ini, petualangan Naruto dan dua adik manisnya di benua Fiore akhirnya dimulai!

Saat ini Naruto berumur sekitar 17 tahun, seperti dioriginal canon ketika melawan Kaguya.

Sedangkan Mavis dan Zera masih berumur 6 tahun lebih.

Jadi, sepertinya saat ini kedua gadis kecil ini masih aman berada bersama Naruto. Karena Naruto bukanlah lolicon (lebih tepatnya tidak mengaku), tapi setelah kedua gadis ini 10 tahun lebih tua, mungkin bisa dijadikan ... pletak!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oke, fic ini cuman dibuat karena Iseng, dan sudah lama terkubur didalam leptop dengan bentuk draft. Jadi, Kishi tidak mempunyai alur yang 'pasti' untuk kedepanya (cuma bayangan kabur saja). Berbeda dengan Clash of King, Curse of Kyuubi, KiiroiYasha dan FateDragon yang memiliki Draf baku hingga Ending yang tinggal dibentuk menjadi alur cerita.

Fic ini rencana **jangka pendek** nya adalah mendaftarkan Naruto kepada salah satu **Mage Guild** atau **Treasure Hunter Guild** , lalu mengalahkan Blue Skull Guild, menghajar Zeref, dan lainya.

Lalu rencana **jangka panjang** nya adalah, Naruto dan kedua adik barunya yang masih imut-imut ini akan bertemu dengan Natsu, dan kawan-kawan dimasa depan. Caranya? Ntahlah, nanti juga kepikiran.

Ya... begitulah untuk sementara ini.

Tapi, kalau ada diantara kalian yang tertarik melanjutkan fic ini, Kishi persilakan. Soalnya, fic ini tidak seseraing fic lainya dalam hal update.

Ok, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of **Yousei Oniichan** : First Mission! SSS Mission?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto!_

 _Idea: AoiKishi_

 _Genre: Family, Fantasy, Adventure, Humor, Scifi?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summary: Naruto terlempar kedimensi lain, bertemu dua gadis manis imut (Mavis dan Zera berumur 6 tahun) yang sekarang dianggapnya sebagai adik. Lalu Mavis memulai lembaran baru petualangan dikedupanya dengan ditemani dengan Yousei Oniichan, Zera, Kurama dan yang lainya.

Uzumaki Naruto berumur sekitar 17 tahun, seperti dioriginal canon ketika melawan Kaguya.

Mavis dan Zera masih berumur 6 tahun lebih, sesuai dengan dimualinya Fairy Tail Zero Arc.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Enam bulan telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan mereka ke Hargeon Town.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan dua adik manisnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di Isgar Continent ini dengan mengunjungi berbagai kota lain. Seperti: Malba City, Royal City, Sun Village, Oak Town, Onibus Town, Margaret Town, Clover Town, Lupinus Town, dll.

Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berkeliling, bersantai, mengelilingi kota, melihat-lihat pemandangan, mengunjungi tempat bersejarah, reruntuhan, dan lainya.

(Adapun markas monster, markas bandit, perompak, dark guild kecil, dll Naruto lah yang menanganinya sendiri)

.

Saat ini, mereka beristirahat disalah satu penginapan sederhana di kota Magnolia.

Dalam satu ruangan kecil yang memiliki dua tempat tidur. Terlihat Naruto yang dalam keadaan telentang, tidur disalah satu kasur.

Sementara itu, Zera menjadikan tangan kananya untuk guling dan Mavis menjadikan dada plus perut Naruto sebagai kasur (dengan kata lain, Mavis menindih badan Naruto)

Tenang, Naruto (sepertinya) bukan lolicon kok. Tehee..#plak!

 _Alasan_ logic yang membuat Mavis dan Zera tidur dikasur yang sama dengan Naruto (lagi) seperti malam-malam biasanya adalah **karena** tubuh Naruto hangat.

Oleh karena itulah, kedua anak kecil berumur 6 lebih ini kadang-kadang terbangun ditengah malam dan menaiki kasur Naruto, kemudian memakainya sebagai guling (maklum, di penginapan tidak ada guling seperti dirumah mereka sebelumnya)

Naruto yang sekarang hidup didunia damai ini pun menjadi lebih nyenyak tidurnya, karena dia tidak perlu takut lagi diburu oleh ninja-ninja pembunuh seperti didunia sebelumnya.

Selain itu, para Biju juga ada bersama Naruto, jadi dia menjadi merasa jauh lebih aman.

.

# Jam 08.32 #

Poft!

Dari kepulan asap, munculah Kurama sang rubah ekor sembilan yang seharusnya ditakuti oleh seluruh manusia dalam bentuk chibi imutnya.

'Haah~... sudah jam segini Naruto masih belum bangun. Hmm..., kali ini aku harus memakai cara yang seperti apa untuk membangunkanya?'

'Hmmm~…. Oh!' Kurama mendapatkan Ide.

Kemudian, dia melihat kedua tangannya yang _imut_ seperti tangan kucing, menyeringai, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat kearah wajah Naruto.

'Rasakan ini, Jurus delapan cakaran Kurama!'

Scratch! Scratch!

"GYAAAAAA!"

Naruto pun terbangun dengan terkejut, dan langsung memegang wajahnya yang mendapat delapan goresan baru.

Sementara Mavis dan Zera, terlempar dari tempat tidur nyaman mereka dan bergulung-gulung dilantai layaknya bola kapas sebelum akhirnya menabrak dinding (Mavis) dan ranjang satunya (Zera), lalu terbangun.

""Ittaii!"" ringis kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan.

'Kukuku, ternyata cara baru ini cukup ampuh. Aku berhasil membangunakan mereka bertiga sekaligus. Biasanya cukup lama untuk membangunkan salah satu dari mereka'

Sementara itu, Naruto langsung bersiaga, mencari siapa yang berani melukai wajah tampanya ini.

"Bola bulu temeeee! Kau lagi ya?" ucap Naruto seraya melompat kearah Kurama berusaha menangkapnya, namun dengan lincahnya rubah itu menghindar.

"Haha! Makanya, kalau tidur jangan terlalu nyenyak, kau bisa diserang kapan saja"

"Bukan urusanmu bola bulu! Kesini kau!"

.

Kericuhan terjadi di penginapan itu. Meskipun sang pemilik meneriaki mereka, Naruto masih tidak menyerah untuk menangkap Kurama.

.

"Ku~kukukuku~.. kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku! Selamat tinggal naru-"

Brak!

Kurama yang berlari kencang dan berusaha melompat melewati jendela yang terbuka malah menabrak sesuatu yang padat. Sehingga wajahnya terpantul dengan cukup keras, lalu dirinya terbaring kelantai dengan mata berputar.

Karena tubuhnya yang kecil, maka status Defense, Endurance, Agility, dan Strengh miliknya juga berkurang.

Jadi wajar saja saat ini tubuh Kurama memiliki kekuatan dan daya tahan seperti binatang piaraan normal lainya. Bedanya, dia memiliki kecepatan ninja dan bisa menembakkan bijudama kecil seperti kelereng dari mulutnya.

Begitu, Kurama terjatuh. Dengan gerakan gesit, Mavis menangkap Kurama, sementara Zera berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Naru Onii chan! Jangan jahat dengan Kyuu-chan!" ucap Zera berkacak pinggang berdiri didepan Naruto

"Ta-tapi, dia yang mencakarku duluan!" ucap Naru Protes

"Yousei Onii chan, Kyuu-chan tidak bermaksud jahat. Mungkin dia hanya berniat untuk membangunkanmu dan ingin bermain dengan kami. Nee..~ Benarkan Kyuu-chaan~?" ucap Mavis seraya mengusap-usapkan pipinya kearah Kurama yang lemes, dan memeluknya dengan ERAT layaknya guling!

Mendapati ini, Naruto sweatdrop dan membatalkan niatnya membalas dendam.

'Uwaa... setahuku, Kurama berlari karena takut dengan kalian. Hah~~, melihat keadaan naas Kurama saat ini, aku tidak tega jadinya' batin Naruto menyaksikan Zera yang berjalan kearah Kurama dan Mavis, lalu bermain dengan beberapa ekor rubah itu.

'Hmm, sepertinya Kurama menabrak dinding karena sihir ilusi Mavis ya? Hmm.. hmmm.. Imouto- **KU** yang satu ini semakin mahir menggunakan sihirnya. Onii chan bangga padamu!' batin Naruto sambil mengangguk tidak jelas.

Ya, beberapa saat lalu, dengan [Illusion Magic], Mavis membuat jendela seolah bergeser dari tempatnya, sehingga ketika Kurama hendak melompat kejendela, dirinya malah menabrak dinding yang ada disamping jendela.

Ternyata, Kurama juga menjadi lebih santai gara-gara berada didunia yang damai ini, sehingga dia tidak sengaja (bisa-bisanya) terkecoh oleh sihir sederhana seperti itu. (atau karena dia terlampau senang karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto)

Sihir Ilusi milik Mavis bukan seperti jurus genjutsu ninja seperti biasanya. Melainkan lebih mirip seperti _**Proyektor 3D**_ atau _**Fatamorgana**_. Jadi, Mavis bisa menggunakanya meskipun tanpa kontak mata atau suara seperi jenis ilusi yang dilakukan ninja didunianya.

Sihir benar-benar ajaib!

.

Sihir yang digunakan Mavis tidaklah menggunakan chakra, melainkan energi spiritual atau _**eternano**_ yang ada diudara.

Sepertinya, karena pengaruh belajar mengendalikan **chakra** (mengendalikan energi Fisik dan Spiritual), baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, akhirnya Mavis berhasil menggunakan eternano untuk mengaktifkan bakat sihir pertama kalinya.

Sedangkan Zera yang sebelumnya hanya belajar teori sihir disekolahnya akhirnya juga bisa menggunakan sihir tiga bulan yang lalu (lebih cepat dari Mavis). Sihir yang digunakan Zera sama seperi sihir yang digunakan ayahnya, yaitu sihir api.

.

Sementara itu, dalam perjalananya Naruto mendapatkan (membeli) dua [Golden Zodiac Key] yaitu: Virgo dan Aries. Lalu, melakukan kontrak dengan kedua Stellar Spirit itu.

Awalnya Naruto cuma coba-coba, namun ternyata berhasil melakukan kontrak (meskipun dia bukan stellar mage).

Mungkin dikarenakan dirinya yang menggunakan chakra murni sebagai konduktor sihir. Sehingga eternano yang ada didalam chakra miliknya bisa dikategorikan dunia ini sebagai elemen sihir dasar dan netral (karena dengan chakra, Ninja bisa menggunakan berbagai sihir, err, maksudnya jutsu)

.

"Ne.. ne.. Yousei Onii chan, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Mavis seraya mengusap kepala Kurama

"Apakah kita akan berburu harta karun lagi?" tanya Zera yang mengelus ekor Kurama

"Hmm, sepertinya kita terpaksa mendaftar ke guild [Treasure Hunters] deh. Soalnya, gara-gara tidak terdaftar, akhir-akhir ini kita malah disangka sebagai pencuri makam yang jahat. Padahal, kita cuma bersenang-senang"

"Heee..~ kedengaranya merepotkan" Ucap Mavis.

"Ya.. begitulah, sebagai penduduk yang baik, kita harus mengikuti system masyarakat"

"Ah, Onii chan, kita sarapan apa pagi ini?" Tanya Zera kemudian

"Hmm, mungkin kita akan mampir disalah satu restoran sebelum berangkat ke guild [Treasure Hunters]. Tapi, itu nanti. Saat ini kalian harus mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Baik Onii chan!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mandikan Kyuu chan juga Zera!"

Mendengar kata 'mandi'. Kurama langsung tersadar dari pusingnya, dan berusaha melompat dari tangan Mavis.

Hop!

"Eii!~" namun dengan gerakan kilat, Mavis sempat memegang ekor Kurama.

"Kyuu chan! Kau juga akan mandi kali ini! Kau harus membersihkan badanmu sesekali!"

"Tidaaaaak! Aku tidak ingin mandi! Aku tidak ingin buluku basah!" teriak Kurama seraya berlari diatas lantai, namun gagal. Ternyata Mavis menggunakan chakra untuk menempelkan kakinya di lantai.

"Kyuu chan, benar kata Mavis! Sekali-sekali kau harus mandi. Jangan selalu menghindar!" ucap Zera, seraya memegang salah satu ekor Kurama, dan membantu Mavis menarik hewan berbulu merah keemasan ini menuju kamar mandi penginapan.

Sreeett...

"Tidaaaak! Stooooooop! Narutoo, katakan sesuatu pada dua bocah iblis inii!" teriak Kurama dengan nada memelas, sementara tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit ditarik, menyisakan goresan kuku kecil dilantai.

Kurama mencengkram lantai sekeras (yang dia bisa) dengan kuku-kukunya, seakan-akan lantail adalah garis harapan terakhir hidupnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menahan tawanya ketika melihat partnernya yang dulu selalu berlagak sok seram, dan sok jahat itu diseret ekornya oleh kedua adik imutnya.

Sreeet...

Tubuh Kurama yang kecil tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan 2 anak umur enam tahun ini, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit dirinya mendekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Kyuu chan, berhentilah melawan!" ucam Mavis.

"Kali ini kau harus mandi!" ucap Zeraaa.

"Tidaaaaakk!" ucap Kurama histeris.

 **Boft!**

Karena tidak ada pilihan selain melarikan diri dengan harga diri yang (sedikit) tercoreng (lagi).

Pada akhirnya Kurama menyerah melawan dua anak manusia itu dan memilih kembali kedalam dunia alam sadar Naruto _(Mind Space Naruto)_. Dimana disana dia disambut dengan gelak tawa dari adik-adiknya (biju lainya).

Karena Kurama kesal, dia pun mulai berantem dengan biju lainya.

"Ah! Dia melarikan diri lagi!" ucap Mavis yang terduduk dilantai karena Kurama tiba-tiba menghilang (lagi)

Dan keseharian normal keluarga baru Naruto di dunia sihir pun dimulai.

.

Setelah mandi, sarapan, dan mendaftarkan diri di salah satu guild [Treasure Hunters] terdekat yang bernama 'Rave Master'.

'Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah guild' batin Naru

Saat ini, Naruto yang menggendong dua adik kecilnya berada di depan papan pengumuman request.

Mereka sedang memilih misi apa yang akan mereka lakukan

'Hmm... misi yang mana ya?'

"Ne, kalian ingin melakukan petualangan kemana?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua adik yang menempel dikedua bahunya (supaya mereka berdua bisa melihat poster misi)

"Yousei Oniichan, bagaimana dengan misi yang ini? Rumornya ada iblis yang menjaga harta karun misterius disebuah kuil tua bawah tanah yang bisa ditemukan hutan **Nirvana**. Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan peri disana!" tunjuk Mavis kearah salah satu poster misi lvl SS, sudah 100 tahun lebih belum ada yang bisa menyelesaikan misi ini.

"Bagaimana, kalau yang itu? Menurut legenda, senjata legendaris 'Ten Comandment' tersegel di [Lost Tower] yang ada di gurun pasir **Timbuktu**. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menemukan tower itu" tunjuk Zera ke salah satu poster berlabel SSS. Karena sudah lebih dari 500 tahun belum ada yang bisa menemukanya digurun pasir terluas itu.

'Hmm... aku belum pernah mendengar informasi seperti ini. Tidak kusangka kalau masuk kedalam Guild, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang belum kuketahui sebelumnya. Tidak rugi juga bergabung didalamnya' batin Naruto seraya mendengaran ocehan nontstop dua adik imutnya tentang misi-misi lain.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bersemangat tentang petualangan.

"Nah, jadi misi yang mana yang kalian pilih?" ucap Naruto mengehntikan perbincangan dua adiknya.

"Umm... Semua misi yang ada tidak memiliki hadiah yang menarik. Kecuali dua yang pertama"

"Benar kata Zera chan, bagaimana Yousei Onii chan? Bolehkah kita mengambil misi yang ada misteri harta karunnya?"

"Eh? Mavis chan, bukankah kita akan mencari senjata legendaris seperti didongeng-dongeng?"

"Tidak, kita akan mencari Harta karun misterius!"

"Onii chan! Bilang sama Mavis kalau kita akan mencari senjata legendaris!"

Sementara Naruto sweatdrop, apa dua adiknya tidak mengerti tentang label kesulitan misi SS atau SSS?

"Hah... baiklah, kalau begitu, kita tanyakan dulu ke Guild Master, apakah misi ini boleh diambil atau tidak?"

Mendapati penjelasan Naruto, keduanya pun mengangguk.

Dan setelah bertanya kepada Master Guild, **Haru Glory (57)** , ternyata mereka diperbolehkan dengan mudahnya.

{Hei hei hei, Master san, kenapa kau memperbolehkan kami mengambil misi ini? Kau tidak lihat? Bahwa dua misi ini tingkat kesulitanya SS dan SSS? Apa kau gila?} bisik Naruto kepada Master Guild. Sementara kedua adiknya kegirangan akan melakukan petualangan bersama Oniichan.

{Ohohoho.. tenang saja anak muda. Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Misi tingkat berbahaya yang sesungguhnya ada dilantai kedua. Hanya Hunter level **Intermediate** keatas yang diperbolehkan mengambilnya} jawab master Guild (Haru Glory) seraya mengusap janggut tipisnya.

{Jadi, Apa masksudmu meletakkan 2 misi super sulit itu dipapan pengumunan umum?}

{Ohoho.. Kedua misi ini memang sengaja ditempel diantara misi tingkat rendah. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi disemua Guild Treasure Hunter di benua Isgar ini. Kedua misi ini dilabelkan sebagai SS dan SSS karena belum pernah seoarangpun yang berhasil menemukan reruntuhan atau tower itu selama berpuluh atau beratus tahun. Dua misi ini adalah mimpi besar yang memberi semangat kepada setiap petualang dan pemburu harta karun. Apa kau bisa mengerti tentang Romance dalam mencapai impian yang besar?} jelas master.

Naruto mengangguk, karena sebagai lelaki pun mendapatkan item legendaris didalam sebuah game sangatlah menyenangkan dan memiliki kesan tersendiri.

{Lagi pula **Nirvana** hanyalah hutan Mangrove (pohon bakau) luas yang indah yang ada diutara Cait Sith Village, dan **Timbuktu** hanyalah sebuah gurun pasir terluas, gurun yang aman asalkan kau memiliki banyak persediaan air dan makanan} lanjut master

{Hmm.. dengan kata lain, dua misi ini diberi label bukan karena tingkat berbahayanya, melainkan karena belum pernah seorangpun yang bisa menemukanya?}

{Benar, sudah sangat banyak pemburu Beginner, Pro, Spesialis, Intemediate yang berusaha mencari, namun pulang dengan kegagalan. Saat muda, aku pun juga pernah mencobanya}

{Hmm... kalau begi-}

"Onii chan, apa masih belum selesai bisik-bisiknya?" tanya Zera berkacak pinggang

"Yousei san? Apa kalian membisikkan sesuatu yang mesum?" tanya Mavis, memiringkan kepalanya dengan teramat imutnya.

"Hohoho... kau memiliki dua adik yang sangat manis" senyum master seraya mengusap janggutnya.

"Ah, kau benar Oji sa-. Hei! Mavis, Siapa yang mengajarkan kosakata 'Mesum' padamu!?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sadar, ada kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan oleh adiknya yang suci, polos, dan cute itu.

"Eh? Nanabi Nee-chan dan Nibi Nee-sama, sering bercerita kepada kami bahwa Hachibi dan Yonbi sering berbisik-bisik membicarakan hal mesum. Benarkan Zera?" jawab Mavis dengan polosnya

"Benar, katanya laki-laki sering berbisik mesum terhadap sesama" ucap Zera datar.

Meskipun kedua anak gadis berkata seperti itu. Dari raut wajah polos mereka, Naruto mengetahui bahwa mereka masih belum mengerti apa itu arti 'mesum' yang sesungguhnya.

Mereka berdua hanya meniru perkataan Niibi dan Nanabi.

'Grrr.. apa yang diajarkan para biju pada adik-adik- **KU**?' geram hati Naruto.

"Ha ha ha ha... Tenyata kau memiliki keluarga lain yang menarik anak muda. Ha ha ha!" tawa lepas Master Guild.

Sementara itu, para biju yang ada di dunia alam sadar Naruto, masih 'bermain-main' dengan saling menembakkan bijudama-bijudama raksasa yang meluluh lantakkan pegunungan, membelah laut, dan menghempaskan udara.

Karena para biju bosan dengan hanya pemandangan putih melulu, mereka meminta Naruto untuk memodifikasinya dengan memori dari dunia sebelumnya.

Dan karena, dunia itu berupa imajinasi Naruto, maka sebesar apapun kerusakan yang para biju perbuat pada dunia itu. Pada akhirnya akan kembali keasal tanpa ada rusak sedikitpun.

.

Kemudian, Naruto pun mensetujui permintaan adiknya untuk melakukan dua misi tersebut.

Namun, mereka harus melakukannya satu persatu.

Sehingga dua adik Naruto harus melakukan 'jan-ken-pon' (suit batu gunting kertas).

Karena Zera yang memenangkanya, maka misi pertama mereka pun adalah pencarian senjata legendaris.

Setelah melakukan persiapan untuk perjalanan. Hari berikutnya mereka mulai melakukan perjalanan menuju **Timbuktu**.

Setelah 5 hari perjalanan dengan beberapa kali berganti kereta dan kapal layar, melawan beberapa monster didarat dan laut. Akhirnya mereka sampai di benua Alvarez, benua lain yang bertetangga dengan benua Isgar.

Setelah 6 jam mengendari kereta api lokal, akhirnya mereka sampai di Timbuktu.

Setelah 5 jam berjalan tanpa arah di gurun pasir, kedua adik kecilnya merengek karena lelah dan teriknya panas matahari.

Narutopun menghela nafas.

Lalu dia meminta bantuan Chibi Shukaku, untuk mendeteksi keberadaan [Lost Tower], karena dengan kemampuanya mendeteksi orang atau bangunan yang ada digurun pasir sangatlah mudah.

Setelah menemukanya, Chibi Shukaku pun mengantarkan mereka menuju tower yang teryata tertimbun 248 meter dibawah pasir. Dengan kemampuan pengendalian pasir, masuk kedasar gurun merupakan hal mudah.

Setelah melawan beberapa naga raksasa pasir dan batu, juga beberapa monster kelas teri lainya yang merupakan sistem keamanan tower.

Naruto dan kedua adiknya akhirnya sampai di puncak tower.

'Hah.. seharusnya sejak awal aku meminta Shukaku untuk menurunkan kami di puncak tower ketika mengebor gurun pasir ini. Daripada memulainya dari lantai bawah, pasti hal itu lebih simple' batin Naruto, sesaat dia melupakan bahwa saat ini dia dalam darma wisata untuk menambah pengalaman kedua adiknya.

Ketika mereka sampai di lantai teratas tower, mereka dihadiahi oleh dua jenis senjata yang terletak diatas semacam altar.

Dialtar sebelah kiri teradpat pedang besar, dan dialtar yang lain terdapat sepasang 'tonfa'

"Hm.. Cuma ada dua benda ini? Apa tidak ada emas, berlian atau gem berharga lainya?" celetuk Kurama yang saat ini sedang menggunakan 'paw'(tangan) kecil miliknya menyentuh pedang aneh yang ada dialtar.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Ada banyak tulisan aneh di bebatuan ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" ucap Naruto seraya mengamati altar batu besar yang ada ditengah ruangan.

"Yousei Onii-chan biar Mavis yang membacakanya"

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Naruto, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan Mavis.

"Hmph, tentu saja Mavis bisa membacanya, dia kan seorang kutu buku" ucap Zera mengucapkan logic anak-anaknya, seraya membusungkan dada kecilnya.

Sementara Naruto sweatrop, apakah Zera mengejek atau memuji Mavis?

.

Setelah 24 menit berikutnya Mavis membacakan cerita yang tertulis dalam tablet langka itu, dapat disimpulkan beberapa hal.

[Pertama], Nama kedua senjata yang ada di ruangan ini adalah Ten Comandment Growth, dan Tonfa Blasters Growth. Dituliskan juga tentang detail kemampuan kedua senjata itu. _(kalian cukup cari diwikia senjata dari_ _manga/_ _anime_ _ **Rave Master**_ _yang juga karangan om_ _ **Hiro Mashima**_ _)_

[Kedua], seorang Blacksmith/Ahli tempa yang bernama Hamrio Musica membuat dua benda ini dari senjata original yang hancur dalam peperangan beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Karena versi aslinya terlalu rumit, dan susah untuk dipakai oleh pengguna. Maka, Musica merekontruksi ulang senjata legendaris itu dengan tambahan [System Growth]. Dimana nantinya senjata akan menyesuaikan diri dengan pengguna.

[Ketiga], dalam tablet itu deceritakan informasi yang berisi pengalaman kehidupan Musica bersama teman-temanya pada era itu dalam menghadapi perang yang terus melanda dunia.

[Keempat], alasan Musica dan teman-temanya mensegel dua senjata legendaris ini, karena dunia saat itu sudah mulai damai. Musica takut bahwa senjata buatanya akan digunakan untuk memulai perang kembali.

.

"Hoo, jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Naruto diiringi anggukan Mavis.

"Ok, kalau begitu kalian berdua pilih yang mana?" ucap Naruto

"Eh? Apa naru Onii chan tidak tertarik dengan senjata legendaris?"

"Hahaha.. orang bodoh ini tidak perlu senjata seperti ini untuk menghancurakan musuh" tawa Kurama.

"Benar kata Kyuu chan. Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan senjata. Lebih baik untuk kalian saja"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, kedua adik penurut dan polos inipun mengangguk.

Zera memilih Pedang

Mavis memilih Tonfa

"Ugghh.. berat..! Aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya.." ucap Zera.

"Um.. Kau lupa? Katanya kita harus mengalirkan energi sihir pada senjata, sehingga dia akan berubah menyesuaikan kepada pemiliknya. Huft.. seperti ini!" ucap Mavis seraya mengalirkan energi sihirnya kepada Tonfa yang kebesaran. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, senjata yang ada ditangan Mavis mengecil hingga sesuai dengan ukuran tanganya"

"Ooohh... seperti pedang sihir yang ada ditoko-toko! Ternyata senjata jaman dahulu ini cukup maju!" ucap Naruto, seraya mengingat beberapa senjata yang ditawarkan pemilk toko kepadanya. Yaitu, beberapa jenis pedang yang bisa membesar dan mengecil sesuai dengan keperluan pengguna.

Melihat Mavis berhasil menggunakanya, Zera pun mencobanya.

"Oooh! Pedangnya mengecil!" ucap Zera, senang seraya mengayun-ayunkan pedang barunya.

Setelahnya, mereka pun keluar dari tower yang tertimbun pasir itu dengan bantuan Shukaku seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah mampir dan berkeliling beberapa saat di kota-kota di benua Avarest, keluarga kecil dan piaraanya itupun pulang kembali ke kota Fiore.

Haru Glory, Sang Guild Master pun hampir dibuat jantungan ketika Naruto menceritakan hasil dari misi mereka.

Kedua senjata legendaris itupun diresmikan/didaftarkan Guild sebagai senjata dua pemburu muda Mavis Vermilion dan Zera Knightwalker. (ini merupakan peraturan, bahwa para hunter harus mendaftarkan senjata yang merek punya untuk mempermudah identifikasi)

Kedua adik imutnya pun seperti anak-anak kecil seumur mereka, mencertiakan kembali pengalaman mereka ketika berpetualangan di Benua seberang bersama Onii chan mereka.

Sedangkan para Adventurer/TreasureHunter yang lebih senior hanya memperhatikan dan mendengarkan cerita dua anak kecil itu. Dan kadang-kadang terkekek melihat tingkah lucu dari gerak tubuh kedua gadis kecil itu.

Walaupun mereka tidak mendapatkan harta karun, paling tidak mereka cukup bangga karena bisa membuktikan bahwa hartakarun yang selama ini dicari benar-benar ada.

Seadandainya mereka memiliki hewan summon atau sihir pengendali pasir, mungkin mereka juga bisa mendapat kesempatan menuju tower yang terkubur itu. (mungkin saja masih ada senjata, harta lain atau ruangan rahasia yang masih belum diketahui terletak di dalam [Lost Tower] itu)

Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran sebagian Hunter ini.

.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mereka bertiga bersantai di Fiore sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan misi satunya. Yaitu berburu harta karun Misterius di daerah **Nirvana.**

Dan itu untuk cerita lain kali, dimana mereka akan bertemu pedo dan stalker err.. maksudnya Penyihir hebat Zeref. Haha! (Maybe)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To be Countinued.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


End file.
